


only

by Snickfic



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Other, Virtual Reality, Virtual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: Carol doesn't get up.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Kree Supreme Intelligence
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



“Only human,” the Intelligence repeats, thumb digging under the hinge of Carol’s jaw, forcing her to kneel on the grated floor—

Not the grate. This floor is smooth, featureless. Carol wants to slide across it in her socks. She wants the Intelligence to release her aching jaw. Something wet seeps through her suit—

No. This place is dry. A fluid finger winds between Carol’s thighs—

No. The Intelligence’s fingers have nails, knuckles. But coolness licks wet, blue, all-knowing along her clit—hot, beginning to throb—and drips up into her pussy—

“No,” Carol breathes.

The Supreme Intelligence smiles. “Only human.”


End file.
